


Affiliation Development

by maxinehouse



Category: The Sentinel, The X-Files
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinehouse/pseuds/maxinehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Note:<br/>One of my favorite AU series is "The Obligation" Universe by Polly Bywater. Alex Krycek and Blair Sandburg as Sentinel and Guide of Earth make me feel warm and fuzzy. In Polly's most recent tale from that universe she bowed to a 'secret' desire of mine: Walter Skinner and John Doggett as a couple. While it's only mentioned in passing, the three sentences sparked a bit of something with my muse. This is the result. </p>
<p>Author Note 2: <br/>Many thanks to Polly, for allowing me to play, even for a while bit, in her Universe. All mistakes are mine – even after all this time my grammar stinks. There is another part to this, maybe. Walter deals with John’s ‘misplaced’ concern. (You’ll see)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Affiliation Development

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:  
> One of my favorite AU series is "The Obligation" Universe by Polly Bywater. Alex Krycek and Blair Sandburg as Sentinel and Guide of Earth make me feel warm and fuzzy. In Polly's most recent tale from that universe she bowed to a 'secret' desire of mine: Walter Skinner and John Doggett as a couple. While it's only mentioned in passing, the three sentences sparked a bit of something with my muse. This is the result. 
> 
> Author Note 2:   
> Many thanks to Polly, for allowing me to play, even for a while bit, in her Universe. All mistakes are mine – even after all this time my grammar stinks. There is another part to this, maybe. Walter deals with John’s ‘misplaced’ concern. (You’ll see)

“Walt? Is everything alright?" John Doggett came upon his partner standing by the table staring at the phone receiver in his hand. He touched Walter's arm, essential bringing the older man "out of his seemingly fugue state.

"That was Byers. Just calling to check in and pass along some information," Walter answered quietly.

"Information? What's going on? You… Is there something happening?" John questioned concernedly.

"It would seem that Mulder left Dana two weeks ago. They're divorcing, although according to Byers, Dana was the one to seek legal counsel." Walter turned to his lover, clearly perplexed by the news. 

"What? Why? Where is he? I'll kill him for hurting her." John growled. His protective streak for his former FBI partner had grown strong over the years. More so after she and Mulder had come out of hiding during the "Revelations for the New Age" - the exposure of aliens and corrupt world leaders by Alex Krycek and Blair Sandburg - as Doggett and a few others liked to call the events of two years ago. 

"John, calm down. I said Dana was the one who called a lawyer. As for why he left and the impending divorce, Byers didn't say. Evidently, Mulder is now in Washington, Cascade to be exact."

"He… Sandburg and Krycek, they… why? I… I don't understand." John shook his head, as if trying to clear it. 

"I believe it has more to do with Krycek than Sandburg." Walter paused. “Christ, I sure as hell hope Mulder doesn't or didn't do something stupid. That is, if he's actually contacted them."

John raised his eyebrow at his lover. "You're talking about Fox Mulder, Walter. And his obsession with Alex Krycek."

"Good god, Sandburg will kill him," Walter grimaced, recalling his own first encounter with the Guide/Shaman of the Earth and Alex Krycek protector. Blair Sandburg was one cold son of a bitch when dealing with those who had hurt his lover in the past. Mulder *knew* that. 

"Didn't Sandburg lay him out already?" 

"Yeah, right after the Senate hearings. One punch and Mulder was on the floor." Walter shook his head, wondering just how suicidal Fox Mulder had become since walking away from the FBI and his beloved X-Files. "Christ, I should have stay in contact with him. Maybe even offered…"

"Walter, *do not* fucking go there! Mulder's a big boy and can take care of himself or deal with the consequences of his actions. You're no longer under obligation to watch out for or over him." John was tired of his lover taking on the weight of the world. "Babe, Mulder will be fine - whether he went looking for Krycek or not - he'll be all right, he always is. It's Dana I'm worried about, her and William."

Walter stalked his way over to John, a menacing look on his face. John couldn't stop himself from backing away slightly. "You know, if I wasn't such a confident person - wasn't completely sure that *you* love *me* - I might be worried about your concern over one Dana Mulder, soon to be Scully again." 

"No, Walt. You…." Walter cut off John's protest with a kiss - a deep soul-melting kiss. 

When Walter finally ended it, both men were panting, foreheads touching. "I know, John, I know. I understand. Hell, I'm a bit concerned myself. Although, Byers did say that one: Dana had contacted a lawyer, not Mulder. And two: according to him, Dana was the one who asked the gunmen to find out where Mulder could or should start looking."

John snorted. "Guess he didn't know we'd be able to tell him. Huh?"

"No. He wouldn't have known to ask me. Mulder was aware of how Sandburg and my first meeting went. I never bother to tell him that things had been smoothed over by the time they'd sat into front of the committee. He and Dana had been running for so long, hiding out and I'd been holding far too much close to the vest for too many years. Hell, look how long it took for me to admit to you, let alone myself, my true feelings for you.”

"Yeah, well, none of it matters now," John said, and then gave him a quick kiss and a smile. "We're here together and life is good." 

"True." Walter returned the kiss and smile then grabbed the phone.

"Are you calling Dana?"

"Nope." 

"Krycek?"

"Yup." Walter grinned. "Afternoon, Krycek. No, actually I was calling to speak to you and Sandburg, naturally. No, more like offering my services - John and mine services - specifically. Well, I wanted to remind you of the fact that I'm no longer with the FBI - not going to ask questions about dead bodies - and my new profession is owner of a charter boat company, with boats that leave port once a week for deep sea fishing adventures."  
John sat staring at his lover, just slightly stunned. 

"Yes, I am offering to help hide the body, Krycek. Consider it payment if you wish, for helping John and I establish ourselves down here." 

"Walt!" 

After a minute or two of Walter listening intently. "Well, that's interesting. I really am glad he's still healthy. And Sandburg? Oh good, well then I'll say good bye for now. Yes, yes, perhaps John and I will take a trip cross-country - for a brief visit - just to check on the fishing options on the West Coast. I appreciate the suggestion. Of course, I'll give you a call - a warning. Have a good day, Krycek and tell Mulder we said hello. Oh and a word of advice for him. The East Coast isn't a good place for him right now. John's a bit upset over his rather abrupt departure. Bye, Krycek."

"Jesus, Walter. You… you told Krycek you'd dump Mulder's body?"

"John, babe, I was kidding and Krycek knew it. Whether Mulder and Ellison will appreciate the humor, who knows. Krycek and Sandburg did."

"Ellison? What does he…." The light suddenly flashed. "Oh my god! Mulder and Ellison? How the hell did that happen?" 

Walter nodded. "Krycek didn't go into the details. I suppose we'll just have to take that trip to Washington to find out." 

"After I'm over my own desire to kill Mulder for screwing with Dana."

"Of course." Walter kissed the younger man briefly. "Now, how about some dinner then we can get the boat ready for tomorrow's trip."

"Sure thing." John smiled. "I love you, Walter Skinner."

"And I love you John Doggett. Life is good."

-done -   
October 8, 2007 – first copy  
August 30, 2008 - revised


End file.
